You're Not Alone
by Jinksy
Summary: Another chapter. Reviews if you want me to continue.
1. Default Chapter

It was 12.15am. Sara flung open her front door and blindly searched for the light switch in the dark. She flicked it on and closed the door behind her. She dropped her bag on the floor and took her jacket off. She headed straight for her bedroom and fell into bed. She was so tired. She had just come off a double shift. Within minutes she fell asleep. Unfortunately she had forgotten to do something really important yet very simple...lock the door. Sara sat bolt upright in bed. She looked at her clock. It read 3.30am. She got up and headed towards the kitchen for a drink. What had wakened her? She didn't know. She poured herself a glass of orange juice. She took a sip, turned round and crumpled to the ground. She had come face to face with a baseball bat. The man who had hit her grabbed her arms and dragged her into the living room. He lifted her onto the couch, took off his clothes and flung himself on top of her...

Sara's head was pounding. Slowly she opened her eyes. What she saw gave her a fright. She was still in her own home but she was in the living room. She was also wearing next to nothing. There was something sticky on the side of her face. She touched her face and brought her hand back down and was shocked to see blood on her hand. Feeling sick she ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She put on her bathrobe to cover herself up and walked over to the mirror.  She felt sick at what she saw.  On the right side of her face there was a huge cut just above her eye. Around the cut and down the side of her face was badly bruised. So badly she could hardly open her right eye. She groaned. What had happened last night? She couldn't remember. The worst part was it wasn't only her face that hurt. She hurt inside aswell. She had obviously been attacked, but had she been raped? She didn't want to think about it. She decided that unless anything came of it she wouldn't tell anyone what she thought had actually happened.

Sara looked at her watch and nearly died when she saw the time. She was already 45 minutes late for work. Grissom would kill her. She had a quick shower, cleaned her face up, got her stuff ready and headed off to work. She was praying that she would get there safely as since she could hardly see out of one eye her driving wasn't exactly up to scratch. She got there safely and as she was locking the car Catherine shouted on her.

" Hey Sara, wait up!"

As Catherine came towards her she slowly turned round, dreading what Catherine was going to say. 

Catherine rushed over.

" Oh my God!" She exclaimed "What happened to your face?!"

" Umm" Sara thought quickly " I had a little accident with  a door. You know me always picking fights with things." Sara tried to sound cheerful.

" Must of been a pretty heavy door." Catherine said skeptically " Looks like you've been hit with a baseball bat."

" Umm. It was heavy. It looks worse than it is though."

" Did you go to the ER? " Catherine asked.

Sara was getting worried. Catherine didn't seem to be swallowing her story.

" No" Sara said a little too quickly for Catherines liking." No. It's not that bad. Just a little bump."

Before Catherine could say anything else Sara began walking towards the front doors of the crime lab.

" Sorry Catherine I really have to get in. I'm already nearly 2 hours late. Coming? " Sara finished.

" Uh in a minute" Catherine replied." I just have to get some files I left in the car. You go on ahead I'll see you in there."

A few minutes later Sara walked into the locker room. Thankfully it was empty. 

But it wasn't empty for long.

Within minutes Grissom came in. She decided she would try and keep her back to Grissom for as long as possible.

" Sara where have you been?"He asked" You were meant to be here nearly 2 hours ago."

" I know Grissom." She began " I'm really sorry. I overslept."

" Okay." He replied "But it's not like you. Just don't get into the habit of being late."

" Sorry." Sara said quietly.

Something was wrong. Grissom could tell.

" Sara. Are you all right?"

" Yeah" Sara answered as cheefully as she could." I'm fine."

Please go away Sara thought desperatley, please.

Grissom was confused. Why isn't she turning round? he wondered. Well he'd soon find out.

" Sara turn round."

Sara decided she couldn't hide it forever. She stood up and slowly turned round.

" Good God Sara!" He exclaimed rushing forward " What the hell  happened to your face?"

Sara sat down still facing Grissom who was know kneeling down in front of her.

" I collided with a door." Sara said timidly.

" And obviously you came off the worst."He said

" Yeah." Sara said quickly.

Sara suddenly felt dizzy and had to put her head in her hands.

" Whoa" Grissom said. "Are you ok."

" Yeah" Sara replied "Just a little dizzy"

Sara stood up walked out into the hallway, trying to make out that everything was fine though she was feeling increasingly faint.

" So who am I......"She had to stop as everything was now spinning.

Grissom caught up with her. 

" Sara. What...."

Before he could finish and just as Catherine, Nick and Warrick came down the hall Sara crumpled into Grissom's arms, unconscious.

Catherine, Nick and warrick came rushing down the hall as Grissom lay Sara on the floor.

" What happened" Catherine asked kneeling down beside them.

" I don't know" Grissom answered. " She just collapsed."

" Should I call an ambulance?" Nick asked concerned.

" Yes. GO!" Catherine yelled.

Nick went sprinting down the hall looking for the nearest phone. Warrick got rid of the small crowd that had gathered round them. 

" What happened to her face?" He asked.

" She said she walked into a door," Grissom answered. " But I think there is more to it than that."

" Definitely." Catherine agreed.

Nick came running back down the hall.

" Ambulance should be here in a few minutes." Nick said breathlessly. 

" Thanks Nicky" Grissom said.

Within a few minutes the ambulance arrived. They put Sara onto a gurney and loaded her into the back of the ambulance.

" Does one of you want to come with her?" One of the paramedics asked.

" I'll go." Grissom said instantly." He got into the back of the ambulance and just before the paramedics shut the door he yelled to Catherine, Warrick and Nick.

" I'll call you from the ER."

A few hours later Sara and Grissom came through Sara's front door.

He helped her to her room, as she was still a bit shaky and she had a bad concussion and a badly bruised face.

"Will you be ok?" Grissom asked her as she lay down.

" I'll be fine." She replied," Thanks for today."

" That's ok." He said " Now if I see you anywhere near CSI in the next 24 hours you are fired" he said joking.

" Okay" Sara said, smiling weakly.

" Now if you need anything just call."

10 weeks later...

Sara was now over her attack. She still hadn't told anyone she had been attacked, but she didn't dwell on it as there was a case at work that the whole team was involved in. Someone was on a killing spree. Every Wednesday night around 10pm someone was murdered. So far there had been four murders.

On a Tuesday morning the whole team were sitting round a table at CSI headquarters.

Grissom was writing on a whiteboard and talking at the same time. 

" So" He was saying" All the victims are 29 years of age, all are married...

Sara didn't hear what Grissom said next as she was going to be sick. She stood up and flew out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

" Looks like Sara is going to hurl" Nick said smiling.

" Shut up Nick." Grissom said" Catherine would you go see if she's ok?"

Catherine nodded and headed for the ladies bathroom, where by the sounds of it Sara was being violently sick. Catherine knocked on the door.

" Sara are you ok" Catherine asked concerned.

Sara flushed the toilet and came out looking very pale and shaky.

" Yeah" she replied, " I was just a bit sick"

" A bit?" Catherine questioned sarcastically.

" Yeah. I'll be okay though"

" You sure?"

Sara nodded. They headed back down to the conference room, but before Sara had even sat down she was off again.

" Was she sick?" Grissom asked Catherine

" You could say that" Catherine replied before heading after Sara again.

2 days later Sara was still vomiting. She called Grissom to tell him she wouldn't be in at work till the afternoon.

She then headed for the doctors. The doctor was puzzled about what was wrong with her so he ran a few tests.

Soon the doctor was back.

" Well" He began " I believe congratulations are in order !"

" What for?" Sara asked puzzled

" Sara" The doctor began " You are pregnant!"

Sara woke up with her head between her knees. She had fainted.

" Welcome back" The doctor said as he saw she was awake.

Sara drove home shell-shocked. The doctor had given her an appointment card for a scan at the hospital the next day. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. Instead of going to work she went straight home to think. She made herself some coffee and sat down. She had been raped she must have been raped she hadn't had sex since she had been attacked and since the doctor said she was nearly 12 weeks gone she must have been raped.

The next morning she headed off to the hospital alone. She sat in the waiting room waiting for the nurse at the desk to call her name and to tell her where to go just like she said she would. She wished someone was with her. Her mother, even one of the team. Just someone with her for support. Thankfully it wasn't long before she was taken. She went in and like the day before after being in there for 5 minutes she came to with her head between her knees again. She drove home even more shell-shocked than the day before. Not only was she pregnant she was having twins.

The next day Sara decided to go to work. She had considered calling in sick but if she stayed at home she would only make herself upset. She had spent the entire day the day before thinking. She had decided to keep the twins. Even though she was sure she had been raped she wouldn't want to give them up for adoption and she doesn't believe in abortion. She drove to work, parked the car and headed in. She headed for Grissom's office but she never quite made it there. One he was coming along the corridor towards her and two she had just spotted a couple pushing a stroller. Just as Grissom caught up with her tears started flowing down her face and she dropped the bag she was carrying and ran for the restroom. Grissom just stood, mouth hanging open watching her go. Sara reached the restroom and locked herself in one of the cubicles. There were hundreds of thoughts running through her head. All she could think about was that she would be like that couple in a few months. Only she would be a single parent pushing a double stroller. More tears flowed down her face. 

Back in the corridor Grissom picked up Sara's bag and headed for the ladies restroom. 

" Stuff the rules" He muttered as he pushed open the door. He dropped Sara's bag on the floor and looked around and felt relieved when he saw the room was empty but in one of the cubicles he could hear Sara sobbing.

" Sara?" He said " Sara come out."

Sara decided to go out and tell Grissom. At least once she told him she wouldn't feel so alone anymore. Slowly she opened the door tears still streaming down her face. Grissom was standing there.

He outstretched his arms. " Need a hug?" He asked.

Sara nodded and she let him wrap his arms around her. They sat down. Sara who had her face hidden in Grissom's shoulder was still sobbing.

" Sara. What's wrong," He asked " You haven't been yourself for weeks,"

Sara sat up and wiped her face with her hands.

" I'm pregnant." She said quietly sitting with her head down and tears silently flowing down her face. Grissom's facial expression changed.

" What!" he said rather loudly. Did you go to the police?"

Sara shook her head.

" Why not?" Grissom asked confused.

" I didn't know I had been raped for certain until I found out I was pregnant and that was only two days ago. I got attacked months ago."

" When you hurt your face you didn't walk into a door did you?" 

She shook her head " When I woke up that morning my face was like that. He must have hit me."

" Sara" Grissom said " I think you should still tell the police."

 No" She said shaking her head " And please don't you tell them either as I'll just deny it."

" But…" Grissom began.

Sara just shook her head.

" What about the team" Grissom asked " They'll find out sooner or later and they will start asking question about the father and things like that."

" I'll tell the team about the twins in my own time"

" Wait a minute" He said " Twins?"

Sara nodded. " Twins" She said wiping her face.

Grissom just stood absolutely shell-shocked.

"Please don't tell anyone." Sara said again.

Grissom nodded " Okay I won't. But they'll find out."

" I know" Sara said " But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

They left the bathroom and went down the hall where they met Catherine.

" Hey guys," She said.

 They both greeted Catherine and as Grissom went into his office Catherine asked Sara "Sara are you ok?"

Sara nodded her head quickly and no more was said on the matter.

That day Sara and Grissom went about work like it was any other day. But Grissom was a lot easier on Sara. He gave her the easiest job to do and the least work. Grissom thought the others wouldn't notice but they did. They didn't say anything but they all noticed it.

2 weeks later…

Sara slowly stepped out of the rest room. She had been sick again. She felt awful but Nick, Catherine and Warrick didn't know yet so she couldn't risk going home. She walked slowly along to the conference room  where Grissom and Catherine were sitting discussing the cases that the team had been issued. Nick and Warrick hadn't arrived yet. Grissom and Catherine looked up when she walked in.

"Sara you look awful" Catherine said the minute she walked in the room. Grissom didn't say anything.

" Thanks" Sara said raising her eyebrows.

" Grissom" Catherine elbowed him in the ribs " Doesn't she look awful."

Grissom had no choice but to reply " Yeah" He said " You do look a little funny"

" A little?" Catherine said sarcastically " Sara are you ok? If you are sick you should go home." 

" I'm fine" Sara replied sitting down.

"You sure?" Catherine asked 

Sara nodded. Before anything could be said Nick and Warrick came in and sat down.

Grissom gave them their cases. Nick and Warrick were taking a local murder and Catherine, Sara and Grissom were going out to the desert to investigate a corpse that had surfaced.

Grissom wanted Sara with him, but Sara didn't thank him for a trip out to the desert. She was feeling increasingly queasy.

Hope you liked it. Please post reviews as positive ones are very incouriging.

Jenni.


	2. Part 2

You're Not Alone 

I do not own any of the characters in the following story.

Thanks for the reviews, I guess.

Sara slowly climbed out of the jeep and looked around. She was actually feeling a little better. Grissom and Catherine walked round to her side of the jeep.

" Where are we?" Catherine asked mildly annoyed that there was no one around at this supposed crime scene.

Sara shrugged and looked towards Grissom expecting him to jump in with the answer, however he looked just as confused as Catherine and Sara did.

" Maybe we took a wrong turn" Sara put in.

" Yeah I guess we could have" Catherine replied. She looked at Grissom who was looking at a map from several different angles.

" You guys are right," He said. He turned the map around so they could see it properly. He pointed to a little line near the center. " Look we missed the cut-off."

" Great" Catherine said

They got back in the jeep and turned round heading towards the right cut-off. After another 30 minutes in the jeep Catherine and Sara were grumpy and stiff. Grissom wasn't saying much. They got out and met Brass who was looking extremely harassed and annoyed.

" Where the hell have you been?" He said to all three of them.

Sara answered for the three of them.

" We took a wrong turn back down the road a bit." 

" Yeah well, it doesn't matter now" He said. " Bodies over this way. Was found by a local guy 4 hours ago. 

" Wait" Catherine said interrupting " We just got the call an hour and a half ago."

" Yeah" Brass replied " It took him over 45 minutes to get to a phone."

" That explains it then." Catherine said slightly sarcastically.

Catherine, Sara and Grissom began processing the evidence. 

1 hour later…

Sara and Grissom stood talking about the crime scene. Sara was beginning to feel sick again She lent against the jeep trying desperately not to throw up.

Grissom looked up at her from chart he was writing.

" You feeling sick again?" He asked her sympathetically.

She nodded as she thought if she opened her mouth she really would throw up. Grissom spun round and grabbed an evidence bag and handed it to her.

She opened it and was immediately sick into it. She straightened up and wiped beads of sweat off her forehead.

" It's getting better" She said " I'm only sick once or twice a day now."

" Sara when are you going to tell them?" Grissom asked

" Is it getting more and more obvious that something is up?" Sara asked

Grissom nodded. " You don't look that great and you have been in the bathroom every 10 minutes for the past month."

" I'm going to tell them" Sara said sighing " I just don't know when the right time would be."

" I could tell them" Grissom offered.

Sara shook her head. " No" She said " I have to do this by myself. I'll tell them soon"

" Well it is entirely up to you"

Catherine joined them 10 minutes later.

" You guys ready to go back to base?" She asked.

" You bet" Sara replied climbing into the jeep and slamming the door where she was shortly followed by Grissom and Catherine.

2 hours later Sara, Catherine and Nick were eating lunch in the break room. Catherine was moaning about how she hated getting cases " out in the middle of no-where" 

" Guys" Sara cut in " Can I tell you something?"

" Sure Sara" Catherine said looking over at her. Sara looked ant Nick and he nodded.

She took a deep breath " I'm pregnant"

Catherine and Nick's mouths dropped open. 

Sorry that chapter was really boring and really short but I didn't have time to write any more.It does get more exciting ( I think). So whether you want me to write more or not let me know in a review.


	3. Part 3

Part 3 

I don't own any of the following characters.

" You're what?!" Nick burst out with. Catherine just stared.

"Pregnant" Sara repeated again.

Catherine blinked. " Well" she said " Congratulations" She went to hug Sara.

" You'll make a great mom," Catherine said.

Nick though still shocked went too hug Sara too.

After all the congratulations were over Sara's pager went off.

" Greg has the results of those tests, " She said looking down at it. " I'll go get them and bring them back along."

Sara was halfway out the door when she turned back to them. " Oh by the way" She said " It's twins"

She stood there just long enough to see the looks on their faces before walking down the hall laughing.

She bumped into Grissom, who was carrying several boxes as she rounded the corner. 

He looked at her and noticed she was smiling. But not just one of the smiles she had been putting on for the past few weeks. A real smile.

" You look pleased about something," He said to her.

" I told Nick and Catherine" She replied. 

" How'd they take it?" He asked. " Did Nicky fall off his chair or was he standing up when you told him?"

" No he didn't fall off his chair" Sara said smiling.

" All you need to do now is tell Warrick." Grissom reminded her.

" Uh I'm sure Catherine and Nick will take care of that." Sara said as her pager went off again.

She said bye to Grissom went down the hall to get the results from Greg.

15 minutes later……..

Sara walked back into the break room, where Catherine, Nick and now Warrick were sitting.

Warrick met her at the door.

" Hey Sara" He said " Congratulations"

" Uh thanks" Sara replied.

Before Warrick could say anything else Sara cut in.

" Catherine the hair and skin cells that were found on the vic weren't his. So I ran them …

" Did we et a DNA match?"

Sara nodded. " You can drive"

3 hours, 5 wrong turns and three stops to ask for directions later, Catherine and Sara tromped into the break room, where Grissom was sitting drinking coffee and reading some forensic magazine.

" Any luck?" He asked putting his magazine down and sitting up straighter.

" Nope" Catherine said huffily, " The guy wasn't home." She sat down. " The jerks going to cost us a small fortune in gas."

Sara sat down too.

" We did speak to a neighbour, if you could call him that" She said.

Grissom looked at them strangely.

Catherine answered for them. " The guy was 10 minutes drive down the road."

" He had only ever spoken to the guy a few times" Sara put in. She stretched. "What time is it?"

" 10pm" Grissom told her. " You guys should go home"

" Yeah" Catherine said, " I have to pick Lindsey up"

Catherine got up to leave " You coming Sara?" She asked.

" No I…" Sara began.

" Yes you are" Grissom put in for her. He handed Sara her bag. " I'll see the two of you in the morning"

Outside Catherine offered Sara a ride home which she took as she didn't really feel like driving.

She climbed into the front passenger seat next to Catherine.

They were driving along chatting when Catherine asked the question she had been dreading anybody asking.

" So" She said " Who's the twins father?"

Sara looked down, a smile that had been on her face had faded.

" Oh" Catherine said, looking uncomfortable " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Sara. I was just wondering."

" It's not that" Sara said looking up " It's just……." She took a deep breath. " I was raped"

" Oh Sara I'm sorry" Catherine said Stopping outside Eddies house.

" It's ok" Sara replied.

" No." Catherine said " No. It's not. If I'd had any idea I would never have asked."

" No really" Sara said, " It's ok. I actually feel better now that you know"

Catherine started the car.

" What are you doing?" Sara asked " What about Lindsey?"

" I'll call Ed. She can stay with him tonight. You're coming home with me." Catherine replied.

She drove off. They stopped at Sara's place so she could get some clothes.

The two women arrived back at Catherine's just after 11pm. After chatting till well after 1pm, they decided to go to bed. 

Sara lay in Lindsey's bed and for the first time in ages she actually felt happy. 

okay, now I know that was really rubbish but my friends tell me it does improve. I'm sorry it was so short but I have big exams coming up at school and things here have just been crazy.

So do you want a sara/nick or a sara/gris relationship? please review this chapter and let me know.

Jenni, 

9/4/02, 9:40pm


	4. Part 4

Okay, so I've received several e-mails from people bugging me to keep writing this so I've finally decided to update it.

Disclaimer  - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS

Sara eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat was pouring down her face and her heart was pounding. The door burst open and Catherine came in, looking tired but clearly awake.

" Sara?" She said, searching around for the light switch in the dark " You ok?" She flicked on the light switch and it took them a minute for their eyes to adjust to the brightness of it.

" Yeah I'm ok" Sara replied running her hand through her now damp hair. " I just had a nightmare"

Catherine sat down on the bed next to her.

" You were yelling about something." Catherine said.

Sara just nodded.

They sat in silence for several minutes.

" What time is it" Sara broke the silence.

Catherine looked at the clock on Lindsey's dresser.

" 5am" She replied. " Fancy some coffee?" She asked.

" Sorry about waking you" Sara said once they were in the kitchen. " You can go back to bed if you want"

" It's okay" Catherine replied " We have to be at work in a few hours anyway, might as well get an early start."

She placed a mug of steaming coffee in front of Sara, who was sitting at the table.

Sara wrapped her hands round it, wincing at the heat.

" So, want to tell me what it was about?" Catherine asked.

Sara shook her head " Not really"

" It's okay Sara" Catherine said soothingly " He can't hurt you again."

Sara cast her eyes downward, tears filling her eyes.

" Maybe not in real life…" She said quietly.

Catherine looked at her sympathetically, not really knowing what to say.

2 hours later Catherine and Sara headed to work. Considering they had been up for hours they were last to arrive.

When Grissom was giving out the assignments Sara and Catherine sat in silence, both looking pale and tired. Grissom noticed this and deliberately assigned them to the same case as him.

" Hey Grissom" Catherine asked " What happened to the case we were working on yesterday?"

" Solved it." He replied simply. She didn't bother to ask how, it was solved and that was that.

" Why are you and Sara so tired?" Grissom asked.

Catherine turned round checking that Sara wasn't within earshot.

" We've been up since 5" She replied.

" Why" Grissom asked curiously.

" Sara had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep so I stayed up with her"

" What was her nightmare about?" Grissom asked, though he thought that he already knew the answer. " Did she tell you that she was raped?"

Catherine nodded.

" And that was what the dream was about?" He asked. Catherine nodded again. " I don't think it's the first nightmare she's had"

" It wouldn't surprise me," Catherine said. " I would be having nightmares if I was in her position, in fact I think I'd have a nervous breakdown."

" What are you two talking about?" Came a third voice. It was Nick.

" Nothing" Catherine and Grissom said at the same time.

" Yeah right" Nick said crossing his arms. " Tell me"

" It's not our place to tell you Nick." Grissom said.

" Then I'll go ask Sara." Nick shot back.

" NO!" Catherine and Grissom said at once.

" Why not?" Nick asked.

" You'll upset her." Catherine answered.

"How will I?" Nick asked.

Catherine and Grissom's eyes grew large – Sara was standing in the doorway. 

Nick turned round as Sara took off down the corridor.

" Sara!" He yelled as he tore down the corridor after her. 

Catherine and Grissom just looked at each other guiltily.

" Should I go after them?" Catherine asked.

Grissom shook his head. " Nick will take care of her."

I know that was really short but I don't have time to post any more. If anybody wants me to keep going then let me know. 


	5. Part 5

I've finally decided to update this story as I was being bombarded with e-mails asking me to continue, so here it is another chapter.

DISLAIMER  I do not own any of the following characters.

Sara flew down the corridor, exited the building and kept on going. She reached her car, fumbling in her pocket for her keys. In her frustration she dropped them. Picking them up she got into her car and drove off unaware that fellow CSI Nick Stokes was following her in his car. 

She drove through town wondering where to go. She didn't want to go home and she definitely didn't want to go back to the lab yet. Finally she stopped at the park.

Nick Stokes watched Sara park her car near the park. Being careful to park a safe distance away from her he parked his car and got out. Sara was headed along the path, her hands in her pockets and her head down. Once she was a considerable distance away he started to follow her. 

Sara walked along the path, came to bench across from some fountains ad sat down. Less than five minutes later she was looked up to see Nick approaching her carrying two enormous strawberry ice-creams. He sat down silently and hand handed her one. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

" How'd you know I was here?" She asked, licking her ice-cream.

" I followed you" Nick said simply.

They silently ate their ice-creams. Once they were finished Sara sat silently studying the enormous fountain in front of them.

" I'm boiling" Sara said fanning her face with her hand.

" You just had a huge ice-cream" Nick replied smiling.

" I know" Sara admitted " But it's like a hundred degrees out."

" Well there is only solution" Nick said.

" Oh yeah. What's that?" Sara asked.

Nick grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the fountain. They stopped in front f it.

" Yes Nicky. I see the fountain," She said sarcastically.

She looked around her and then turned back to Nick, but before she could say anything she got a face full of water.

" Gotcha" Nick said laughing.

Sara stood face dripping.                                                                                                         " You're dead meat Stokes" She said pretending to be angry.

She grabbed a discarded plastic cup, scooped some water into it from the fountain and chucked it at Nick. Before long they were in a fully fledged water fight using cups, hands, just about anything to throw water at each other. Sara then took it one step further. She pushed Nick right into the fountain. She burst out laughing at the look on his face.

" I can't believe you just did that," He said in utter disbelief.

Sara grinned. Nick stuck his hand up asking Sara to help him out. She took it but before she could help Nick out he had pulled her in. Nick started to laugh.

" I can't believe you fell for that," Nick said grinning.

" Neither can I" Sara said wiping the water from her eyes. She splashed more water at Nick and they were off again having a water fight right in the fountain.

Finally exhausted they climbed out.

" We'd better head back to the lab," Nick said as they walked back along the path.

" I know" Sara replied, wringing out her t-shirt. " I just don't feel like going back."

" Okay" Nick said turning to face her. " I'll make you a deal"

" I'm listening" Sara said smiling.

" If you come back to lab with me I'll treat you to dinner tonight. Anywhere you want."

" Anywhere?" Sara questioned.

" Anywhere" Nick replied.

" Okay" She said " But I'll hold you to that."

They climbed into Nick's car, both of them soaking wet.

" Oh wait" Sara said before they took off " What about my car?"

" You can get it later."

The two of them arrived back at the lab ten minutes later still soaking wet. They headed towards Grissom's office, Sara laughing hysterically at one of Nick's jokes.

They bumped into Grissom and Catherine before they reached his office. Sara stopped laughing.

Catherine and Grissom looked them up and down.

" What happened to you?" Catherine asked a puzzled look on her face.

Nick and Sara smiled at each other.

" Umm. We had a little water fight," Nick answered.

" Mmm. I can see" Catherine said smiling.

" You were gone for ages" Grissom said. " Where were you?"

Catherine elbowed him in the ribs. Sara and Nick had been gone for nearly two and a half hours but Catherine was just glad to see Sara back safely and with a real smile on her face.

" We were at the park," Sara said looking at Grissom.

" Well you're her now" He said. " Sara. You're with Catherine and me and Nick you're with Warrick."

Sara couldn't help but look disappointed. " Can't Nick and I work the same case?"

" Why?" Grissom asked.

Before Sara or Nick could reply Catherine intervened. 

" Of course" She said. She knew it wasn't likely that Grissom would let them since he had already assigned them to different cases. " Sara you can work with Nick on his and Warrick's case and Warrick can work on our case.

" Thanks Catherine" Nick said grabbing Sara's hand and dragging her off down the hall to find Warrick before Grissom could stick his oar in and say no.

Six hors later…

" Hey Sara" Nick said walking into the break room. " You ready for dinner?"

" You bet" She said smiling.

Warrick who overheard their conversation looked up from the computer screen.

" Oooh Nicky are you taking Sara out on a date?" He said smiling

Nick just laughed it off and he and Sara headed for his car. 

" Would you like it if it were a date?" Sara asked Nick.

Nick remained silent for a few minutes. Then truthfully answered.

" Yes"

Sara looked at him. She smiled and took his hand in hers.

" So would I" She replied.

" Really?" Nick said very surprised.

  " Yes" She said and the walked hand in hand to Nick's car.

Instead of going to a restaurant they went back to Nicks place and together they cooked dinner. After dinner they sat on the couch watching a movie that was on tv.

Nick had his arm round Sara. Sara sat with her head resting on Nick's shoulder. She was really tired and as she was falling asleep she realised how much she liked Nick and that she really felt safe with him.

Nick realized that Sara had fallen asleep and he smiled. Catherine had told him why Sara took off when she had walked in on them earlier that day and he was pleased that he trusted him. Before long Nick had fallen asleep aswell.

A few hours later Sara woke up and Nick followed suit. He smiled at her as she stretched, exposing her stomach which was no longer flat. Nick hadn't really noticed but she had a considerable bump.

" You want a drink" Nick asked her, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

" Yes please" She replied following him.

" Nick. Can I ask you something?"

" Sure Sara" He replied.

She took a deep breath. " Why would you want to be with me? I mean I single, pregnant with twins that aren't yours and…

Nick cut in. 

" You're pretty, funny, loyal and I love you."

" You what?" She asked her mouth dropping open.

Let me know if you want another chapter.


End file.
